fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Effects
Summary "Two Effects" is a verse made by Lord Aspect. This verse's content will exist on this wiki in case author gets too lazy to put the canon information anywhere else. This verse is just one of many verses made by author's imagination by two reasons: 1) There are other verses that are uncombinable; 2) Years ago author's ideas were excessively unstable and everchanging, many verses died and many have been begotten. "Two Effects" already exists for slightly over a year and only gets minor changes from time to time. Althrough it is still being developed, it has already achieved the scale none of my other verses did. About this one verse, it is sort of overpowered, main reason being "all events happen in very distant future". Still, a lot of characters are humanlike. That was explained in three ways, each next being made up after previous one has been considered lazy or stupid: 1) They stopped evolution. Reason of that is "If someone loses access to technology, their relaxed by technology and degradated bodies would not survive."; 2) "Humans just exist."; 3) "This is an alternate timeline where evolution came to humans significantly later". Also note some of the characters might not seem serious since this verse has been started at the times when author REALLY liked making joke characters that are being explained as serious. Lore The current events are occuring near the end of "Fifth Cosmic War" involved between "Apeirocoalition" and "Kthest's Legion", first being a future country that has ascended from humanity, second being an army, founded by revived god of destruction, who named himself Kthest. The war went on for aready 7,000+ years. Kthest seeks five keys of destruction to regain his original powers. Locations Two Effects has a variety of locations, including the two countries, involved in war. Apeirocoalition (Name by an admin of other wiki. Permission to use personally granted.) * Various cosmic cities. * The Crystal Dimension. A location of indefinite size, where most of landscape is made of crystals. An unknown percent of the dimension has already been colonized and mapped, it is assumed the dimension exists in multiple space dimensions beyond 3rd, and is practically infinite, but existing within a finite universe. It is home to colonizers from both Apeirocoalition and Kthest's Legion (Reason of that being dimension's close position to the border between two countries). * Trudovik IV Kingdom. A relavitely large (500 km wide) saucer-shaped space station with a city ontop and inside. It is plotly important, as there Red Key of Destruction is currently stored. * TBA. Kthest' Legion * Apollyon. A gigantic (Over 250,000,000,000 km wide) circle-shaped space station, that is a capital to the legion. It is a home to MOST OF (except for colonizers) Kthest's Legion, it's entire military force, it's technology, warriors and citizens, etc. It is made of incredibly durable material, found on places where entire universes had collapsed, and the station is additionally protected by energy shields. Deep Space "Deep Space" is a region beyond both countries and their colonies. * Citadel. A cosmic station, made by deep space lifeforms from second strongest known material (contary to that, it has no walls, because architector is a complete jerk). It is a place where Purple Key of Destruction is currently stored. Characters Most of current Two Effects content are characters. Along with some information on each of them, here goes the list of characters. Main Protagonists * Avalon. A humanoid entity that has seeks his lost family. No edginess intended, they weren't killed by some alien nerd, they are literally lost in unknown places, possibly never meeting each other. * Crystal. Formerly Kthest's Legion Imperial Scientist, who created Nexite, first successful android with abbility to quickly develop and learn, thus becoming tens of times stronger in only two or three battles. Lost her job after Nexite went out of control and betrayed the legion. * DE-10. Kthest's Legion android who is slightly stronger than initial Nexite, but didn't had her main abbility. Just like many others, changed side in war, his own reason being "commanders are jerks to their subordinates". * Metan (from "Methane"). A wizard who seeks Crystal for what she did. * in series Igoryan Master (from russian name "Igor"). Head of Igoryanum Council and supreme leader of Apeirocoalition. ** Emerald. His maid. * in series Carbon. Warrior who is the main tester and user of N.E.X.U.S. Project, Apeirocoalition's project on creating armor and weaponry, capable of COMPLETELY absorbing enemy's attacks and returning them without energy loss (literally the No U Armor) Main Antagonists * Kthest. Resurrected god of destruction who seeks five keys of destruction to regain his original powers. * Nexite. A quickly-learning android that, with her appearance, resembles Crystal, but slightly better in everything. In war isn't on any side, in verse is antagonist. * Chujoi Ded (rus. "Alien Grandfather"). Formerly a hired assassin. Currently one of Kthest's Legion elites. * Anastasium (Weird russian name, translated in a way like chemical elements are). A three armed demon, who is able to summon the Trihorse (Gigantic creature with human body and three horse heads). * Bidonius. Strongest "Trojan". * Phantom. Minor characters * Oblivion. Avalon's father. * Andruha the Immortal. Strongest known dragon. ** Harpy Twins. His adopted twin sisters. * Trojans (not the human civilization). Completely shadow-looking humanoids with only red glowing eyes to be seen. Are called trojans in refference to Trojan Horse. While theese entities do not look dangerous, they actually are incredibly overpowered for mere soldiers. They may reach running speed up to 70 meters PER SECOND, and are up to 16 times stronger than athletic human. Ten or twenty of theese can wipe out a large city in under a hour. They are also significantly more durable than regular humans. Actually, defense is their strongest point. Their lower ranks also cease to resemble humans, their running way is animal-like and all sounds they made are hisses and roars. Technology * Trojan-destroying weapons. * MFTL+ movement speed for spaceships. * Teleportation technology. * Genetic technology. * Planet-destroying warriors and weapons, pretty oftenly. * Near-infinite energy generators. * Future weaponry. * Dimension construction technology (Considered to be too dangerous, so it has been forbidden to use unless over 80% (that necessarily includes the leader) of Igoryanum Council has allowed that). * Advanced robotech. * Immortalizing technology. * And many more. Category:Verses